The Future and Past RPG
I had an RPG, but then all of a sudden, all the scripts vanished! I knew I would have to improve my building and start over from scratch! I had ideas for several woulds but needed a connection! Pong was from the 1970 and Lego Universe was from 2010, then I thought about time, which led me to the idea about it being the future and the past! Story It is an average day, until someone found out the ability of time travel's use for evil, and stated messing with the code of 4 seperate games! No one knows who this enemy is and why he wants to prevent online gaming, but someone ust stop him, and that someone is you. Weapons There is a huge variaty of weapons made and under development, from the basic sword to the two-handed weapons. Dual ranged weapons are in early development and might not be used! Time Station A very peaceful base with 2 Vendors and 1 crafter. There are 4 Launchpads to worlds and one to the Ad system. There is a door, that opens at the end and you will know who the boss is after defeating him! Realm of Pong The first home video game ever developed in the 1970s, which would be a good start for the enemy. The program has a serios problem, there are too many balls and the paddles are moving freely! Fighting the boss would give the key to the next world! Lego Universe It is December 2008, four months before beta testin, and the prototype of Avant Gardens was finished! It was the perfect thing to mess up stall the release of Lego Universe. Mineblox Finally, something present day! The enemy has advanced to a longlasting game! Something is terribly different! The houses are done and nothin living except for enhanced creepers remain! He has gotten better at changing the games, which will alter the future! Space: Universal Conflict It is 2015, and a First person shooter became third person with random killbots spawning in between a huge starship battle! The enemies created solid holograms of his likeness, which are faster, do ranged attacks, and still keep his secret identity! Ad System Takeover Back to today, and this is puttin Roblox in jepordy! SpeedySeat, Peaspod, and Brofist are taken over by the enemy and Mecha Waffle escaped jut in time and is your source of knowledge. Use him to help patrol fighting enemies including chairs, noobs, and the Ad System Owners themself. The Final Battle You have caught the mad man in his planning, but his lab is too dark for you to see him! His explosive experiments are blocking the lights and you find one light working! You must defeat him and bring him to the light to find out who he is! Bonus Realm? I am debating about a Bonus realm for a powerful weapon (If I convert my Warmholer to ranged and close combat!) I have no clue what this realm would be... Development Concerns When I create places that lag, some scripts disappear for no reason! There is a chance history could repeat itself here! Other notes *The designs for some realms have been changed many times! *Only MintMouth24 and I are Admins, others are hackers/admins (Admins will have an Admin symbol where a BC one would go)! *Full construction will take months, no deadline was made. *I plan to have two handed weapons require crafting/rare drop from fightinh rather than buying due to their power. *No realm was complete when this was made! Every realm still needs something to become complete! *I made sure NO ONE has an RPG of this name, anyone else with this name came around after me. *VIP is being considered, but do not expect any! Owner The proud owner is fromlegouniverse3, the owner of the game, the advanced two-handed weapon, and the writer of this page! What to Expect in the Future I have mentioned Dynamic Lighting and Global Shadow, and I plan to use drymatic lighting at the vendor booths, on Bosses, and other places I have to think about. Category:RPG Category:Concepts Category:Browse Category:Dynamic Lighting